Runaway
by Denisse97
Summary: Tres parejas deciden ir de vacaciones a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. En uno de sus paseos terminan en la casa de una anciana que dice ser una bruja. ¿Qué aventuras descubrirán estos recién casados?


**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcas le pertenece a SM, la trama es mia.

**Sumary**: Tres parejas deciden ir de vacaciones a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. En uno de sus paseos terminan en la casa de una anciana que dice ser una bruja. ¿Qué aventuras descubrirán estos recién casados?

**POV ED** - Junio de 1990

Mire a mi hermosa esposa que se encontraba absorta leyendo su nuevo libro. Después de tres años de habernos casados al fin tendríamos nuestra esperada luna de miel; no es que no _lo hubiéramos hecho_ antes, pero como cuando nos casamos apenas llevábamos un año en la universidad no habíamos podido hacer el famoso viaje de recién casados y hoy oficialmente lo estabamos haciendo, ibamos en un avion junto a nuestros mejores amigos que también celebrarían su luna de miel.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto mi curiosa esposa al notar que la estaba mirando mucho tiempo.

-Sucede que estoy muy contento porque al fin tendremos nuestra noche de miel oficialmente.-

-Fue oficialmente cuando me hiciste tuya hace 3 años.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-No, será oficialmente cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino sorpresa.- Bella bufo demostrándome una vez más su odio hacia las sorpresas.- Y cuando te vuelva a hacer mía como la primera vez.

-"Cuando te vuelva a hacer mía otra vez". Eww que cursi eres Eddie.- murmuro el molesto de Emmett, quien se habia volteado completamente desde su asiento para vernos mejor.- Hey Bella estas color tomate de nuevo.- Rose le dio un zape.- Auch! Rosie ¿Qué hice?

-Callate Emm.- dijo Rose volteándose en su lugar al igual que su esposo.

-Gracias Rose.- le dijo Bella.

-No hay de que.- le respondió la aludida con una sonrisa que mi esposa se encargo de responder.- Entonces Edward… ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Seattle? ¿Washighton?-

-No se los diré.-

-¡Vamos hermanito! ¡No seas así!.- dijo mi hermana desde el asiento de atrás.- ¡Tu y Jazz son los únicos que saben a dónde vamos a ir! Y mi querido esposo que se supone que me ama no me ah querido decir.- termino haciendo un falso puchero.

-Alice ya hablamos de esto. Sabes que te amo. ¿Si no te amara crees que me hubiera casado contigo a los minutos de conocerte?- respondió a la defensiva Jasper.

-Eso es diferente. Porque en esos tiempos pudiste estar muy enamorado de mi como para pedirme matrimonio y yo pude haber estado muy emotiva como para casarme pero…

-¿Estabas muy emotiva y por eso te casaste con Jasper?- pregunte divertido.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Solo digo que eran tiempos diferentes y que Jazz como mi buen esposo desde hace tres años no debería tener secretos conmigo que soy su esposa!

-Alice a mí también me lo ah ocultado MI esposo, no eres la única ¿sabías?

-Pero Jasper es muy diferente a Edward. Edward por ejemplo ya te ah mentido antes.

Me quede tieso por lo que decía. ¿Es que no piensa lo que dice? Mire a Bella y ella estaba blanca por la sorpresa.

-Alice…-

-No lo recuerdan ¿cierto? Edward te mintió cuando te dijo hace años que amaba a Jessica…

…

-¡Haay! ¡Tonta! Ya me habías asustado. ¡Comencé a pensar que Edward tenía un amante o algo!

-¡No es mi culpa que tu creyeras que Edward te engaña!- todos comenzamos a reír, incluso mi Bella.

-¿Podrían tomar sus asientos?- nos dijo la aeromoza.

-Claro.- respondió Rose mientras se volteaba al igual que Emmett. Jasper y Alice se volvieron a sentar detrás de nosotros.

-¿Necesita algo?- me pregunto la aeromoza agachándose "provocativamente" enseñando mas el escote de su vestido.

Iba a negarme cuando me interrumpieron.

-No gracias estamos bien, que bien digo perfectamente.- respondió Bella sonriendo falsamente mientras fingía rascarse la cara con su mano izquierda enseñando exageradamente su anillo. La azafata lo noto y rápidamente busco mi mano izquierda, su cara se desilusionó rápidamente cuando vio el anillo que enrollaba mi dedo anular.

-De acuerdo, si ocupan algo no duden en avisarme.- dijo con falsa amabilidad antes de irse por el largo pasillo.

-Esa es mi chica.- dijo Rose chocando los cinco con mi esposa que se había puesto roja de nuevo al notar que todos nuestros amigos escuchaban nuestro pequeño show.

-Así se hace Bella. Demuestra que es tuyo.- dijo Alice sobre mi cabeza.

-Nuestras celosas esposas.- dijo Jasper parado detrás.

-Ni que lo digas.- dije.

-Disculpen estamos a punto de aterrizar y les pido que ocupen correctamente sus lugares y que se abrochen el cinturón.- nos dijo otra azafata de cabello castaño, menos voluminosa que la otra y al parecer más amable.

-De acuerdo.- respondió esta vez Alice soltando unas risitas. La azafata se fue por el pasillo como la otra.

Los cuatro regresaron a sus asientos una vez más.

-¿Le ayudo señora Cullen?- le pregunte a mi adorada Bella al ver que no podía abrocharse su cinturón. Retire sus manos con cuidado y tome las dos partes del cinturón, abroche las dos partes en la mitad del tiempo que ella lo intento.- Allí esta señora Cullen. Creo que merezco un premio ¿no cree?- le dije acercándome a sus labios.

-Me hacer sentir como una tonta.- dijo alejandose.

-Para nada señora Cullen, algo que usted no es tonta. Tal vez un poco testaruda y torpe, pero ¿sabe algo?- susurre sobre su oído, Bella se estremeció cuando mi aliento choco contra su oído; negó con la cabeza.- Para mi eso es sumamente dulce y sexy…- le dije antes de mordisquearle la oreja, ella gimió bajito.

-Edward…

Me separe de ella en un segundo y abroche mi cinturón.

-A no señor Cullen, ahora me besa.- dijo desabrochándose su cinturón y acercando su cuerpo al mio, acerco su rostro al mio y unió nuestros labios. Nos besamos unos segundos hasta que alguien golpeo mi asiento aventándonos hacia enfrente.

-¿Pero que diab?...- gruñi enojado porque nos interrumpieran.

-Ahí viene la azafata "sexy" y no se ve de buen humor. Abróchate el cinturón Bella.-

Bella asintió completamente roja y se acomodo en su asiento. Le volví a ayudar a abrocharse el cinturón y uní nuestras manos.

-Siempre juntos.- susurre antes de besar nuestras manos con nuestros anillos.

Este nuevo viaje se veia realmente interesante.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
>Hola(: les traigo una historia n_n espero que les guste :D Porque a mi me esta empezando a gustar$:<br>La idea me la dio una amiga (que no usa fanfiction) para una historieta & no se de donde se le ocurrio :) pero la trama y todo lo demas fue idea mia, ella solo dio la materia prima y yo la voy a utilizar:D  
>-Espero que se animen a leerla.<p>

Besos de el Cullen, lobo o vampiro que quieran:D

Atte::3


End file.
